


So Very Human

by lichtenstrange



Series: ducklings!verse [4]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Ducklings - Freeform, Fallen Castiel, Post Season 8, a little bit of reference to end!verse, castiel gets beaten quite a bit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-17
Updated: 2013-08-17
Packaged: 2017-12-23 18:45:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 551
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/929822
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lichtenstrange/pseuds/lichtenstrange
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean and Castiel are ambushed on a hunt and Cas doesn't exactly make it out unscathed</p>
            </blockquote>





	So Very Human

“You’re going to be fine, Cas.”

It was meant to be a simple and easy hunt (when you look at their hunting over the years, this was simple and easy); vampires came into town and decided to dine in on the locals. Thinking it would be good to get Cas into the hang of being human and hunting, Dean brought him along leaving Sam at home.

But an ambush by a vampire who thought the fallen angel looked tasty and a heavy, thick, rusty pipe later, Dean was carrying his friend to the Impala after limping proved useless. Cas was shaking like a leaf in cold wind, crushed foot and bloody neck leaving him in pain and half-consciousness.

Back at the bunker, Dean took Castiel into the main room where they kept a sofa, laying him across it while Sam got the first-aid from the bathroom (out of everything this new home offered, a proper bathroom that doesn’t have God-knows-what growing in it was probably the best part). Dean cleaned off the blood from the back of Castiel’s neck, the vampire’s bite showing itself, all red and torn skin. He had it bandaged up in no time, nearly going through an entire box of tissues to stop the bleeding and clear it up.

“I need to look at your foot,” Dean said as he shifted to the opposite end of the lounge, Cas not quite looking at him. One look at his hand and you could see he probably wasn’t going to want to go on another hunt too soon. “Hey,” Cas looked up at Dean with frightened eyes. “You okay?” Of course Dean wasn’t referring to his physical state (he knew he was sore like no-one’s business), rather his emotional state.

“N…” Cas shook his head, definitely not okay then.

“You’re in shock. It’s okay,” Dean said soothingly, beginning to undo the right-boot shoelaces. “This is going to hurt a lot,” he warned. A soft scream and a couple of tears later, Dean was looking at a bloody and bruised foot. “Well I’m gonna have to give you an A- on this one. First hunt as a human injury and you’ve done a pretty good job.” Dean joked, hoping to pull Castiel’s attention away from the pain. No such luck.

“I don’t like this,” Cas whispered shakily. “I don’t want to be human.”

“I know Cas. We’re doing what we can. Kevin is looking at the tablet, Sam and I at these books.” Dean washed the injured limb carefully before binding it with a splint. “I’ll just get something for the pain.”

Dean held the medication, thinking back to when he was sent into a future that could have happened if Lucifer took control, a future where he was a cold and heartless shell, a future where that man with the broken foot only functioned on sex, drugs, and alcohol. He swore it wouldn’t happen. He would make sure it never happens. Dean walked back into the room to give Cas the medication, stopping himself when he saw Castiel asleep on the couch, arm hanging off and touching the ground. By his finger was one of the ducklings; Rachel.

“Ducklings,” Dean muttered with a small smile. “Yeah, I can work with them.” Especially if they replace pills for the pain.


End file.
